Paixões Avassaladoras
by Tempestade de Isis
Summary: As confusões amorosas estão florescendo no cenário do Kaleido Star. E agora, o que será que o destino reserva para os corações apaixonados? Solidão ou um amor sem fronteiras?
1. Chapter 1

Oi, esse é meu primeiro fic demorei muito para vir postar, gostaria de pedir que dêem suas opiniões sinceras mesmo que não tenham gostado da história. Boa leitura.

Obs: Nos diálogos : Sora: S, Leon: L, Fool: F, Ken: K, May: Ma, Mia: Mi, Anna: A, Rosetta: R, Yuri: Y, Layla: La , Karlos: Ka, Sarah: Sa e Marion: Mar.

** Paixões Avassaladoras **

**1º Capitulo **

Era mais um dia normal no cenário do circo Kaleido Star, pleno verão em que uma jovem acrobata conseguiu realizar o sonho de se tornar uma verdadeira estrela.

Depois de tanto esforço e dedicação Sora Naegino conseguiu o que tanto queria, a peça Lago dos Cisnes foi um sucesso e a cada espetáculo a platéia estava lotada e dela recebia o melhor dos aplausos, pois conseguiu fundir o coração do publico e do elenco em um só.

Mas algo errado acontecia com Sora, pois apesar de fundir todos os corações em um só algo faltava em seu coração e ela não sabia o que era, neste dia como depois de toda apresentação ela se encontrava na sacada do quarto olhando o mar e falando:

S: O que está acontecendo comigo, consegui tudo o que eu mais queria mas sinto como se me faltasse, algo mas não sei o que!

F: Sora, sei que algo perturba sua mente, e acho que sei o você não deve ficar ai suspirando e sim procurar o que está te faltando – fez uma cara séria e disse – Por que não vai tomar um banho para deixar seus pensamentos mais claros?

Com isso Sora pegou Fool, espumando de raiva o jogou o mais longe possível que conseguiu, e só se via ele sumindo ao longe pelo céu estrelado da noite.

Depois de se acalmar um pouco ouviu um barulho e voltou a sacada, neste instante ela viu Leon andando na praia pensativo. Sem perceber se aproximou mais da sacada até ficar agarrada nela, e ficou o observando e suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas.

Leon passeava ouvindo as ondas baterem na beira da praia em quanto o vento acariciava seus longos cabelos, tornando-se uma bela e atraente visão para qualquer um que o olhasse. Ele se encontrava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos repletos de confusão e incertezas e nem percebeu com quanta doçura uma certa garota o olhava.

Sentia que sua vida de uns tem para cá virou de cabeça para baixo, desde que conheceu Sora sua vida mudou e seus pensamentos e convicções entraram em contradições. Havia vezes que a confundia com sua irmã Sophi por terem convicções muito parecidas, sentindo assim um grande carinho por ela como se ela fosse sua irmã. Mas esse carinho o incomodava e não sabia porque, talvez o Deus da Morte tivesse medo do que havia em seu próprio coração.

Era uma noite daquelas que só o verão sabe fazer, um céu estrelado sem nuvens e uma lua cheia que brilhava iluminando a noite quente, daquela que perturba os corações solitários fazendo-os buscar pela noite afora uma razão para vida.

May procurava incessantemente Leon em toda parte. Para qualquer um que encontrava no caminho perguntava por ele, e quando a pessoa dizia que não o tinha visto ela gritava com aquela cara de cachorro raivoso e com aqueles dentes enormes que davam medo a qualquer um que ela ameaçasse:

Ma: Você é um inútil mesmo, não serve para nada, nem pra me dar uma simples informação seu idiota !

E saia espumando de raiva e pisando duro.

Estava tão nervosa que resolveu dar um passeio na praia, para se acalmar e adivinha quem estava lá?

Sim você acertou, Leon estava lá. Ela correu eufórica ao seu encontro, ao chegar perto dele enquanto recuperava o fôlego ele à olhava com desconfiança e pensava "O que será que ela está querendo agora, será que ainda quer insistir em ser minha parceira?" e soltou um suspiro de incredulidade.

Neste momento May começou a ficar vermelha olhou para Leon e esse viu que seus olhos brilhavam, ela começou a gaguejar – imaginem essa cena – e disse:

Ma: Leon... eu, eu pre-preciso te dizer uma coisa (ficando cada vez mais vermelha).

L: Se for pra dizer diga logo, não tenho tempo a perder.

Neste mesmo instante May simplesmente agarra Leon e o beija fervorosamente.

Fim do 1° Capitulo


	2. Fortes Revelações

Obs: Nos diálogos : Sora: S, Leon: L, Fool: F, Ken: K, May: Ma, Mia: Mi, Anna: A, Rosetta: R, Yuri: Y, Layla: La , Karlos: Ka, Sarah: Sa e Marion: Mar.

**Paixões Avassaladoras**

**2° Capitulo **

**Fortes Revelações **

No momento em que May agarrou Leon Sora estava os observando, e sentiu no coração uma dor que o comprimia sufocando-o, ela não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto e entrou correndo indo para o seu quarto.

Em quanto isso na praia quando Leon se deu conta do que estava acontecendo se separou bruscamente de May e com uma cara que expressava um misto de indignação e incredulidade disse:

L: O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

Ma: Beijando você, o que mais poderia ser? (Como já havia beijado Leon se sentia mais segura e confiante , assim foi deixando de ficar vermelha aos poucos).

L: Mas por que? (Ficando mais irritado).

Ma: Ainda não percebeu? Leon eu amo você, descobri isso quando estava competindo com Sora para fazer Mina Moren (n/a: não sei se assim que se escreve --) na peça Dracula. Quando você pegou meu rosto com uma das mãos, e perguntou se eu poderia fazer melhor aquela acrobacia no trapézio giratório, eu percebi o que sentia, e guardava isso dentro de mim desde de então e já não agüentava mais queria me declarar mas só hoje consegui tomar coragem.

Ao ouvir isso Leon ficou petrificado, May começou a falar:

Ma: Leon está me ouvindo falei com você?

Mas ele não respondia, estava chocado de mais para dizer alguma coisa, ela começou a se irritar e gritar cada vez mais – nem precisa dizer à cara que ela fez ou precisa? - , seus gritos se tornaram tão altos que fizeram Leon voltar a si, mil coisas haviam em sua cabeça mas a principal erra "eu acho que ela está brincando comigo". Então recuperou a compostura voltando a ser frio, com seu olhar frio encarou May demonstrando toda sua repulsa por pensar que era apenas uma brincadeira dela dizendo:

L: May, não tenho tempo a perder com suas brincadeiras e tonterias!

Ma: Leon eu não estou entendendo, não está acreditando nos meus sentimentos, como pode não acreditar?

Leon nem se dignou a responder simplesmente virou e foi embora deixando May falando sozinha.

May ficou completamente irada e em quanto ele se distanciava ela gritava (fazendo aquela cara ameaçadora com dentes enormes) para que ele voltasse pois a conversa não tinha acabado, mas ele nem se quer virou para dar lhe atenção, isso a deixou mais brava ainda e disse baixinho a si mesma:

Ma: Deixe estar Leon você ainda há de me escutar, e ainda vai comer na minha mão a se vai. Não desistirei de conquistar você, quando eu quero uma coisa luto por ela até o fim.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios via Leon se afastar, indo em direção aos dormitórios.

Em quanto isso em seu quarto Sora chorava, e não conseguia entender o porque, o certo era ficar feliz por May e Leon estarem juntos mas não sabia porque não conseguia, e isso doía como se alguém estivesse apunhalando seu coração pelas costas pois não sabia nem o rosto de seu agressor.

Fim do 2° capitulo


	3. A Manhã Seguinte

Obs: Nos diálogos : Sora: S, Leon: L, Fool: F, Ken: K, May: Ma, Mia: Mi, Anna: A, Rosetta: R, Yuri: Y, Layla: La , Karlos: Ka, Sarah: Sa e Marion: Mar.

**Paixões Avassaladoras**

**3° Capitulo **

**A Manhã Seguinte**

Sora já se encontrava acordada em quanto raiava o dia, mal tinha dormido a noite, a imagem de Leon e May se beijando martelou em sua cabeça a noite inteira e não a deixou dormir.

Fool voltou para o quarto já de madrugada, mas para evitar perguntas incomodas Sora fingiu que estava dormindo, pois seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Era uma bela manhã de sol, daquelas em que normalmente ela sairia pulando e cantando feliz pelo Kaleido Star, mas essa era a ultima coisa que tinha vontade de fazer. Torcia para nova peça ser terminada logo por Mia, pois queria o quanto antes se dedicar a duros treinamentos para criar uma nova técnica com base na peça e assim desviar seus pensamentos de May e Leon, o pior é que nem sabia o por que eles estavam a incomodando tanto.

Levantou e foi até o refeitório, após uns 10 minutos ouviu uma voz que vinha da porta:

A: Sora não esperava te ver aqui a essa hora da manhã! O que houve caiu da cama hoje? (Disse Anna com um tom de zombaria como sempre).

S: É hoje acordei realmente cedo não é mesmo. (Sora forçou uma risada e colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça).

A: Sora aconteceu alguma coisa você não parece muito bem? ( Disse Anna com uma certa preocupação).

S: Ah não é nada (fez aquela cara de feliz de sempre), é só que não consegui dormir direito com a idéia de fazer uma nova peça, não vejo a hora de ver o que a Mia preparou para nós. Por isso não se preocupe.

A: Ah, você não muda nunca sempre fica ansiosa antes das peças. Bom vou me juntar a você pra comer, se não é capaz de não sobrar nada para mim.

Após preparar o prato sentou-se ao lado de Sora, e não demorou muito para o refeitório começar a encher de gente.

Em quanto comiam Sora e Anna conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos do Kaleido Star, não demorou muito se juntaram a elas Mia, Rosetta e May que diferente do costume estava radiante e com um sorriso enorme.

Ao vê-la Sora sentiu um nó na garganta mas fingiu que nada estava acontecendo, para desviar seus pensamentos perguntou a Mia:

S: Mia como anda a peça?

Mi: Vai bem (deu um leve suspiro, não conseguindo esconder sua preocupação), mas não estou conseguindo termina-la.

R: Não se preocupe você é muito talentosa, vai acabar pensando em alguma coisa.

A: A Rosetta está certa, não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo. Alias não vejo a hora de criar as piadas para sua peça Mia.

Mi: Obrigada pelo apoio meninas. :)

Durante a conversa Rosetta notou que May estava distante e só rindo a toa, e com um sorriso falou:

R: Hei May vê se acorda, parece que está dormindo acordada, o que aconteceu pra te deixar tão feliz?

Ma: Não aconteceu nada só acordei de bom humor. Por que não posso?

R: É claro que pode, não precisa ficar irritada!

A: May você precisa acordar de bom humor mais vezes ha ha há!

Após acabarem o café da manhã cada uma foi para uma parte May foi passear na praia, Rosetta foi atrás de Marion para treinarem juntas, Anna foi treinar novas piadas com suas duas amigas comediantes e Sora voltou ao quarto para arruma-lo pois estava uma bagunça.

Enquanto arrumava uma gaveta não percebeu que dela caiu uma foto, ao se dar conta pegou a foto do chão e soltou um leve suspiro deixando escapar de seus lábios a seguinte frase:

S: Você não sabe a falta que me faz não ter você ao meu lado. :(

Com isso abraçou a foto com força, e em seus olhos podia-se ver a dor da saudade. Nesse momento Fool aparece do nada e curioso diz:

F: Sora o que está fazendo? Quem é na foto?

S: Ora Fool não seja intrometido.

A menina deu um tapão no Fool, e o coitado deu de cara na parede.

F: Ué, o que foi que deu nessa garota? Ela anda tão violenta ultimamente.

Sora colocou a foto dentro do bolso da calça com cuidado para amassa-la o mínimo possível. Saiu do quarto com destino ao parque, sentia que precisava ficar sozinha, no meio do caminho trombou de frente com o Ken e sem nem ao menos olhar direito para o amigo pediu desculpas e continuou seu caminho deixando Ken preocupado.

No parque sentou no banco mais isolado, e olhando as crianças brincando tentava desviar o pensamento, mas não conseguia. Neste instante não eram Leon e May o foco de seus pensamentos, e sim a lembrança que lhe trazia a foto que parecia tão pesada em seu bolso. Não suportava essa época do ano, sempre a deixava triste, não tinha como se esquecer do passado, por mais que tentasse. Seu coração e suas lembranças não deixavam, principalmente nessa época do ano onde anos atrás tudo aconteceu.

Perdida em seus pensamentos nem percebeu que alguém se sentava ao seu lado. Só voltou a razão quando ouviu a voz de Ken dizer:

K: Sora o que está acontecendo com você? Eu nunca te vi assim tão aflita.

S: Não é nada Ken, só preocupação com a peça, sem contar que não dormi bem a noite.

K: Tem certeza que é só isso?

S: Não posso mentir pra você dizendo que está tudo bem, mas não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem pra você?

K: Ok se não quer falar, não vou te forçar.

Sora simplesmente sorriu para o amigo e o abraçou. A principio Ken ficou vermelho e sem ação, mas por fim correspondeu ao abraço. Pensando se algum dia a garota que tanto amava perceberia o seu amor.

Fim do 3° capitulo 

Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Bom é melhor eu parar por aqui se não é capaz de eu contar o que está pra acontecer.

Eu gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews, os adorei muito perdão por não ter agradecido no capitulo anterior. Por favor continuem mandando, beijão pra todos.

**Dama 9:**Oi, super atrasado mas um Feliz Natal para você também, espero que tenha passado uma ótima virada de ano. Fico feliz de estar achando a história interessante e a ter colocado como uma de suas favoritas muito obrigada. É as vezes sou meio malvada mesmo mas sei ser boazinha também. Beijos.

**Yo mismo:** Oi, cruel eu imaginaaaaaaaa! Ta talvez só um pouquinho mas não foi essa a intenção. Fico feliz de estar gostando da história, muito obrigada por a ter colocado como uma de suas favoritas. Beijos.


	4. A Outra face de Leon

Obs: Nos diálogos: Sora: S, Leon: L, Fool: F, Ken: K, May: Ma, Mia: Mi, Anna: A, Rosetta: R, Yuri: Y, Layla: La , Karlos: Ka, Sarah: Sa e Marion: Mar.

**Paixões Avassaladoras**

**4º Capitulo**

**A Outra face de Leon**

As palavras formam frases, as frases formam sentenças sem sentido. Ele lia e relia inúmeras vezes a mesma pagina sem entende-la, não estava concentrado na leitura, sua mente estava longe imersa na confusão que ele fazia de tudo pra não transparecer.

Para Leon as coisas não andavam fáceis, já andava confuso mas o acontecimento da noite anterior somou-se as suas incertezas. Achava a atitude de May muito estranha, tentou tirar de sua mente as confissões da jovem porem não era fácil. Decidiu ir a sala de treinamento distrair-se fazendo alguma acrobacia, dessa forma saiu de seu quarto em direção ao seu destino.

No meio do caminho encontrou com Yuri, que o cumprimentou com muita cortesia e Leon fez o mesmo (desde que haviam feito aquele duelo a relação entre eles melhorou, sendo assim quase amigos), e iniciaram uma conversa:

Y: O que faz aqui? Hoje é o dia de folga dos treinamentos!

L: Vim treinar mesmo assim, não achei nada mais interessante para fazer!

Y: Você precisa sair mais, tanto trabalho sem quase nenhuma diversão pode deixa-lo doente.

L: Isso não é da sua conta, as decisões sobre o que fazer na minha folga faço eu. Alias, olha quem fala o senhor "Estou ocupado para tudo e todos, não tenho tempo para nada só receber noticias de Layla" (a ultima frase foi dita com muito sarcasmo).

Yuri se ruborizou com o comentário de Leon, retomou a calma e contestou:

Y: Eu não tenho culpa se acabo de alguma forma sabendo como anda a vida Layla. Ela foi minha parceira, é natural que tenhamos contato de vez em quando.

L: Ah, sei! O fato de ficar completamente feliz ao falar com ela, também é por causa de terem sido parceiros? Ora Yuri Killian, eu te conheço muito bem não precisa fingir para mim, sei que é apaixonado pela Layla.

Yuri desviou o olhar e tentou mudar de assunto, mas Leon o olhou e para a surpresa de Yuri a expressão de seu rosto mudara, não era mais o frio e sarcástico de sempre, o seu rosto demonstrava compreensão e cumplicidade. Num ato pouco comum sorriu, colocou a mão no ombro de Yuri e olhando-o nos olhos disse:

L: Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo!

Dito isso Leon seguiu seu caminho até a sala de treinamento, deixando para traz um surpreso e confuso Yuri.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia ser tão frio e indiferente como antes. Antes de conhece-la essa era a proteção que ele tinha contra tudo e contra todos, mas ela lhe ensinou novamente o valor de um sorriso, e tentar confiar em outras pessoas. Com ela ele acabou baixando suas defesas, levantadas pelo medo de amar e perder novamente o ser amado.

Assim foi com Sofhi, e depois que ela morreu não quis correr o risco de perder esse alguém e sofrer de novo. Sofhi foi a pessoa que Leon mais amou na vida ela era a pessoa com que Leon mais se importava, e ao perde-la perdeu junto o seu sorriso e a felicidade.

Por anos a saudade, a solidão e a tristeza corroeram sua alma tornando-o frio e insensível. Mas ela mudou tudo isso, mostrou que existe a possibilidade de ele voltar a ser feliz. Por mais que não quisesse admitir devia sua mudança a ela, Sora foi a única que conseguiu quebrar a barreira que ele tinha criado e isso o assustava, o medo de amar de qualquer maneira (amizade ou amor homem/mulher) o deixava apreensivo.

O medo de perder o amor o assombrava e o pior é que não entendia e não sabia o que fazer com o amor que nasceu por Sora, não sabia nem que tipo de amor era se de irmão, de amigo ou de homem.

Chegando a sala de treinamento não demorou muito para começar a praticar todas as acrobacias que lhe vinham a mente, sem perceber passou horas ali e ficou espantado ao ver que já anoitecera.

Desceu do trapézio e foi pegar uma toalha, que se encontrava próxima a ele, para se enxugar (o treino o deixara completamente suado). Neste momento ouviu a porta da sala abrir-se atrás dele e uma voz feminina falou:

- Ah, então era aqui que você estava!

Leon reconheceu imediatamente a dona da voz e sem se virar simplesmente falou:

L: O que você quer agora May?

Ma: Terminar a conversa de ontem, temos um assunto inacabado e você sabe disso.

L: Não temos nada pra conversar, arranje outro para brincar. Não estou disposto a servir de premio para sua rivalidade com a Sora! (disse Leon franzindo a testa e virando para May).

Ma: Premio? Do que você está falando?

L: Ora, não se faça de inocente. Sei que tem rivalidade com a Sora, por querer ser minha parceira. Não se conforma de não ser minha parceira, por isso armou esse jogo, só falou que me amava para ver se eu caia em seus encantos e decidi-se namorar com você, assim se sentiria superior a Sora. Dessa forma ela seria minha parceira nos palcos, mas você seria minha parceira na vida.

May se encontrava abismada perante as acusações de Leon, neste momento olhou nos olhos de Leon com todo amor que sentia por ele e a dor causada por suas acusações e disse:

Ma: Então é isso que pensa de mim, pra você sou apenas uma mulher em busca da integridade do orgulho, capaz de manipular outras pessoas só para ver realizados meus desejos mesquinhos. Leon por que é tão difícil pra você acreditar que te amo? Que isso não tem nada haver com a Sora e sim comigo e com você? Suas acusações me doem muito. Como pode acreditar que eu seja alguém tão incessível assim?

A ultima frase saiu quase como um grito cheio de desespero. Os olhos de May mostravam o amor, a dor e o desespero causados por Leon.

Diante das atitudes e o olhar inegavelmente apaixonado de May Leon se assustou, mais uma vez seu jeito indiferente caiu por terra e deixou transparecer um Leon apreensivo e assustado com o que acabava de ocorrer. Olhou pra May, seu rosto era o reflexo de seus sentimentos, e de maneira desesperada disse:

L: O que quer que eu faça? Supondo que tudo que me disse é verdade, que você realmente me ama. O que quer de mim?

Ma: Quero que você retribua esse amor!

L: Não posso retribuir um amor que não tenho!(disse Leon por fim, seu rosto não demonstrava frieza nem indiferença e sim tristeza. Não desejava o sofrimento de May, não queria faze-la sofrer, mas sabia que nunca iria ama-la)

Duas lagrimas cheias de dor rolaram pelos olhos azuis de May, por fim ela fez uma única pergunta:

Ma: Você ama outra?

L: Sim...não...sinceramente não sei (ao fim dessas palavras os olhos de Leon se perderam na profunda confusão que estava seu ser).

Ditas essas palavras uma pequena esperança brilhou no fundo de May:

Ma: Se não sabe se ama outra, deixa eu te conquistar. Me de a chance de te amar!

L: May, você não entende não é? Você é uma mulher linda não nego, mas eu sei que nunca conseguirei te amar. Não que tenha algum defeito inaceitável, muito pelo contrario é uma mulher forte e determinada te admiro por isso. Mas...

Ma: Mas o que?

L: Mas sei dentro de mim que você, não é a mulher que amo, e também sinto que o tipo de amor que me pede nunca poderei te dar. Eu...sinto muito.

Leon passou por May e saiu da sala, May não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Não se conformava com a rejeição de Leon, ferida e magoada pensou "Não vou desistir de você tão fácil Leon, mesmo com suas palavras dizendo o contrario vou tentar te conquistar custe o que custar". Dessa forma enxugou as lagrimas e foi lavar o rosto, a apresentação da peça não demoraria a começar e ela tinha de se trocar, não queria atrasar a peça por seus problemas pessoais. Assim se dirigiu ao camarim do circo, e lá dissimulou para que ninguém notasse que havia chorado.

Fim do 4º capitulo

Oi pessoal, é eu voltei, sei que demorei pra colocar o 4º capitulo mas ai está ele. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos para todos.

**MicheleAndrade** Fico feliz de estar gostando da história, obrigada por ter colocado como uma de suas favoritas. Beijos.

**Dama 9**Oi! Bom como pode ver esse capitulo é mais comprido que o outro, espero que tenha gostado e acho que parte de sua curiosidade foi saciada nesse capitulo não? Acho que coisas vão começar a pegar mais fogo a partir do próximo capitulo. Beijos.

**Yo mismo**Oi! Não precisa nem dizer, sei que sou cruel por ter demorado pra atualizar e ainda por não dizer como você mesma disse "quem são os seres da foto", mas não se preocupe no próximo capitulo as coisas sobre essa foto ficarão muito mais claras viu. Beijos.


	5. As Flores de Cerejeira

Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora pra postar o 5º Capitulo, mas minha inspiração pra escrever demorou a vir. Espero que gostem do capitulo e boa leitura.

Obs: Nos diálogos: Sora: S, Leon: L, Fool: F, Ken: K, May: Ma, Mia: Mi, Anna: A, Rosetta: R, Yuri: Y, Layla: La, Karlos: Ka, Sarah: Sa e Marion: Mar.

**Paixões Avassaladoras**

**5º Capitulo**

**As Flores de Cerejeira**

Mais um espetáculo começa, May mais do que nunca demonstra todo o amor de Odila pelo príncipe, Leon esconde sua confusão e Sora tentou ao máximo dissimular sua tristeza.

A peça termina sobre o aplauso empolgado dos espectadores, após os agradecimentos os acrobatas se dirigem ao camarim em silencio. Enquanto todos tiram a maquiagem e se trocam May recorda do ocorrido com Leon na sala de treinamento, neste momento Rosetta se aproxima e pergunta:

R: O que aconteceu May? Você estava tão feliz e agora parece tão abatida!

Ma: Não aconteceu nada, só estou cansada por causa da peça (falando isso forçou um sorriso).

Rosetta olhou para May e imediatamente desacreditou de suas palavras, conhecia a amiga e sabia que havia algo errado. Por saber como era o gênio de May resolveu se afastar e deixa-la sozinha, quando ela não quer falar não há o que fazer para que ela conte o que aconteceu, o certo é esperar até que ela venha por si mesma e conte tendo resolvido ou não o problema.

May se olhava no espelho no espelho e se perguntava "Se sou bonita o que me falta para conquistar o Leon? O que essa garota que ele acha que ama tem que eu não tenho? Quem é ela? Não importa quem seja, irei mostrar a ele que sou a mulher certa para ser a companheira dele. Custe o que custar".

Não muito distante de May se encontrava Sora sentada em uma cadeira distraída em seus pensamentos, neste momento Ken entra pela porta carregando um lindo buquê de flores de cerejeira. Todas as garotas ficaram encantadas com a beleza das flores e com curiosidade se aproximaram para saber a quem pertenciam.

Ken se aproximou de Sora (que continuava sentada na cadeira) e tirando ela de seus pensamentos disse:

K: Sora essas flores acabaram de chegar para você!

Ao olhar as flores Sora se surpreendeu, de uma maneira que todos acharam exagerada, afinal vez ou outra ela ganhava flores dos fãs. Rapidamente ela pegou o buquê e o admirou com muita ternura, em meio as flores se encontrava um belo envelope branco, o nome de Sora , escrito em dourado, ocupava quase todo o verso do envelope.

Ao abrir a carta desapontou os curiosos que tentavam ler–la, pois estava escrita em japonês. Seu conteúdo dizia:

"Ao longo do meu tortuoso caminho encontrei uma estrela, que iluminou minha vida. Foi o ápice da minha existência, porem alguém me afastou dessa estrela e longe de sua luz minha vida encheu-se de trevas. Anos se passaram e finalmente descobri aonde essa estrela se encontrava.

Agora estou voltando, e não há mais nada que empeça nossa felicidade.

Se ainda quiser ser feliz ao meu lado estou te esperando na praia."

Sora após ler a carta pede para Anna colocar o buquê na água e sai correndo, deixando a carta junto com o buquê, todos no camarim ficam sem entender nada olhando sem ação Sora sair correndo.

Ken depois de ver Sora correndo sai correndo atraz dela gritando:

K: Sora espera, o que está acontecendo?

Sora nem ouviu continuou correndo em direção a praia, lembranças passavam rapidamente pela sua mente, entre elas a de uma bela arvora cerejeira toda florida. Ao chegar na praia viu um rapaz muito bonito, alto de cabelo castanho claro quase loiro curto e levemente bagunçado, olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso maravilhoso.

Ao velo correu até ele abraçando-o e disse:

S: Você lembrou de mim, você lembrou de nós Conrad!

C: Eu nunca te esqueci Sora!

Dizendo isso olhou nos olhos de Sora e a beijou apaixonadamente, ela igualmente correspondeu ao beijo. Após o beijo os dois sorriram, não conseguiam conter a felicidade que sentiam ao ver que estavam frente a frente novamente, depois de quatro anos, sem ter se quer uma noticia um do outro.

A garota passou as mãos pelo belo rosto do rapaz e disse:

S: Ainda não acredito que você está aqui, você lembrou até do nosso primeiro beijo.

C: Como poderia esquecer, foi de baixo de uma maravilhosa cerejeira. Era primavera a árvore estava toda florida, o vento carregava algumas pétalas das flores, te roubei um beijo e pedi para que namorasse comigo e _você aceitou_.

Os dois se beijaram novamente, só que não de muito longe alguém observava a sena, que não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Após acabar o beijo Sora olhou para Conrad (ainda abraçada a ele) e disse:

S: Seu rosto está idêntico ao que eu lembrava, idêntico ao que está na foto que me deu para que nunca te esquecesse, como se isso fosse possível!

C: Fico feliz ao ver que realmente não me esqueceu, porque o que eu sinto por você não mudou Sora, eu ainda te amo!

S: Também te amo!

C: Ah Sora... Não sabe como estou feliz em vê-la, mas... Você não acha melhor trocar de roupa antes que continuemos nossa conversa?

S: O QUE?

Neste momento, Sora percebeu que ficou tão empolga com a carta, que esqueceu que estava com a fantasia da peça. Ficou com o rosto vermelho e disse:

S: Com licença vou me trocar.

Mal olhou no rosto do rapaz e saiu correndo. O jovem riu baixinho para que ela não ouvisse e disse para si mesmo:

C: Ah Sora, você realmente não mudou nada continua a mesma distraída de sempre, a minha Sora.

Sora estava muito envergonhada, como podia ter esquecido que estava com a fantasia? Mesmo assim não conseguia parar de sorrir, mal podia acreditar que ele tinha voltado.

Neste momento notou uma silhueta familiar destacando-se na noite, ao se aproximar vê que é Ken e entusiasmada vai até ele. Alegremente Sora se aproximou mais de Ken, sem notar que ele estava de péssimo humor. Ao ver a alegria de Sora Ken não se controla e pergunta:

K: Sora quem é aquele cara que estava com você?

Com um enorme sorriso ela olha para Ken e diz:

S: Lembra hoje de manhã, quando eu estava chorando no parque e você foi me consolar? Bom era por causa dele que eu estava chorando, morria de saudades, faz quatro anos que não nos vemos. Nós namorávamos só que daí ele foi embora por...

Só que Sora não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois um irado Ken começou a esbravejar:

K: Você não vê que ele só voltou para se aproveitar de sua fama? Ele te abandonou e só voltou porque está famosa! Não enxerga isso?

S: Ken não fale do que não sabe (o rosto de Sora era um misto de incredulidade e espanto com a reação de Ken).

K: Eu só falo do que é obvio, ficam anos sem se ver e ele só reaparece quando você fica famosa internacionalmente. Isso parece bem claro pra mim!

S: O que deu em você? Você não é assim, não costuma julgar os outros dessa maneira. Devia estar feliz por eu ter reencontrado a felicidade, o homem que mais me amou na vida.

K: **_O HOMEM QUE MAIS TE AMOU NA VIDA! _****Essa foi a melhor piada de todos os tempos. Que amor é esse que ele sente por você? Ele te ama tanto que nunca mais deu noticia de sua existência? E que amor é esse que sente por ele, que jamais procurou saber do paradeiro dele?**

S: **CALA SUA BOCA! Você não sabe o que foi para mim me separar do único homem que amei, o quanto sofri, o quanto quis que tudo fosse um pesadelo, mas não era. O quanto busquei saber se ele estava bem, onde ele estava e não obtive nenhuma resposta até agora. Não fale de sentimentos que não são seus, e principalmente que pelo visto _não conhece! _**(Gritou Sora com muita raiva).

K: **Sentimentos que não conheço? Como pode dizer isso? Quem sempre esteve ao seu lado desde que você chegou no Kaleido Star? Eu fiz de tudo para te ver feliz!**

S: **Quer me ver feliz? Mas eu estou feliz!**

K: **Sora será que você não entende? EU AMO VOCÊ! Soube que você era especial dês da primeira vez que te vi. **

Após a declaração de Ken os gritos cessaram, Sora ficou em estado de choque com a noticia, demorou um tempo até voltar a si e reagir, com uma cara de espanto olhou para Ken e disse:

S: Ken eu... Eu não sabia. Não fazia idéia de que sentia isso tudo por mim. Eu te amo, mas como um grande amigo, você é um irmão para mim. Eu...

K: Não precisa dizer mais nada Sora, eu já entendi tudo. Eu achava que tinha chance de você me amar como eu te amo, mas vi que me enganei.

S: Ken... (Disse Sora se aproximando dele).

K: Eu preciso ficar sozinho, com licença!

Dessa forma deu as costas a ela e saiu apressado, sentia uma dor e angustia terríveis. Seus olhos começaram a arder muito e provavelmente não demorariam a ficar vermelhos, se realmente acabasse chorando não seria na frente dela. Não suportaria ver o olhar de pena de Sora ao vê-lo chorar. Sora disse:

S: Ken espera, não vai embora assim vamos conversar!

Ken nem se virou e rapidamente se distanciou de Sora. Ela achou melhor deixa-lo ir, amava muito Ken e não queria vê-lo sofrer ainda mais por causa dela, mas sabia que se tentasse fazer alguma coisa poderia apenas piorar as coisas.

Neste mesmo instante no quarto de Sora Fool fazia uma adivinhação:

F: Hum, interessante. Mudanças rondam a vida de sagitário, e leão está pra voltar a cidade. O que será que está ou irá acontecer?

Fim do 5º Capitulo

Obs: Caso alguém não se lembre, Sora é do signo de sagitário e Layla é de Leão.

Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, sei que em algumas partes a história ficaram bem melosas, mas o que posso dizer é essa minha veia romântica a culpada. Por favor, deixem reviews com suas opiniões! Um grande beijo a todos.

**Marina:** Oi tudo bem com você? Obriga da pelo elogio, fico muito feliz de achar isso da minha história. Bom quanto a demorar menos pra postar a história, me desculpe é que a inspiração demorou a vir, se tudo der certo o próximo capitulo vai demorar menos pra eu colocar. Beijos.

**Yo mismo: **Oi e ai como você está? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Quanto ao Leon, não há muito o que se fazer, como dizia o escritor Jorge Amado quando criamos um personagem (nesse caso desenvolvemos) ele cria vida própria , dessa forma nem sempre é possível que possamos interferir nas ações do personagem. Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não garanto nada. Beijos.


End file.
